This invention relates primarily to pouches, bags and other containers where there is a need to have minimal noise from the container in its use. This is particularly desirable in items such as surgical drainage pouches, sometimes known as ostomy bags, which permit drainage from parts of the body and are temporarily worn by a patient such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,647, for example. The container should have minimal or no bag rustle when worn because the resulting noise can often be embarrassing or disturbing to the wearer. Also, without such noise, it is easier for the wearer to remove from his mind the fact that he is required to wear such a product. Prior containers have been unable to provide adequate odor and moisture barrier properties while at the same time achieving a desirable structural thinness and a high degree of quietness.
Present films for containers of this nature generally are made from simple polyethylene films or from more expensive plasticized polyvinyl chloride film, plasticized polyvinylidene chloride copolymer films and multilayered structures such as ethylene vinyl acetate/polyvinylidene chloride/ethylene vinyl acetate combination films. To a greater or lesser extent, the more desirable thin gauge containers having a high degree of odor and moisture barrier have a noise level such that they rustle when worn by the user. There is a need for a substantially rustle-free product which is economical to make, has good odor and moisture barrier properties, and is sufficiently sturdy for its intended purposes.